


Hollow Bait and Frilly Panties

by A_Eelif



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/A_Eelif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and Uryuu have a rematch of their hollow killing competition of episode 14. Only this time Ichigo decides to make the competition a bit more interesting by adding in a little bet. This is a request fic for Cutegirly19. Contains yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow Bait and Frilly Panties

I do not own Bleach nor do I own the characters or the settings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the weekend in Karakura Town and for once no one or nothing was threatening the Living World or the Soul Society. An occurrence like this rarely ever happened and Ichigo and company didn't really know what to do with their time off. Orihime is the first one to suggest a movie night at her house on Saturday and the others agreed to the plans.

When Saturday rolled around; Chad, Rukia, and Uryuu arrived right on time at Orihime's house, but no one was surprised when their orange haired friend arrived late. The bespectacled Quincy adjusts his glasses before shaking his head in disapproval of Ichigo's lateness, "How nice of you to finally join us, Kurosaki."

The substitute Soul Reaper rolls his eyes as he stuffs his hands into his pockets and leans against the wall, "Shut it, Ishida. I was helping Yuzu with the dishes and then I had to fight my dad off just to leave the house."

Orihime lets out a nervous laugh, "No fighting you two." She sets a tray of snacks down on the table with a smile, "I made some yummy snacks so everyone feel free to dig in." They all give each other queasy looks, but they all take something off the tray so as not to hurt Orihime's feelings.

Ichigo finally has a seat between Rukia and Chad on the couch as Orihime inserts the first movie into the player. The five friends watch the movie in silence until an action scene begins. To anyone else watching, they would only see a very elaborate and expertly choreographed fight sequence, but to the five fight seasoned friends it seemed a bit…well, a bit fake.

Rukia is the first to let out a small giggle and soon enough the entire living room is filled with the sound of their laughter. They begin laughing so hard that Orihime pauses the movie to give them a chance to compose themselves. However, even when their laughter subsides, the movie is forgotten as they begin to reminisce about old battles.

The battle discussion begins calmly, but eventually Ichigo and Uryuu turn the nostalgic story telling into a shouting match. The Quincy stands up with a glare directed at the orange haired Soul Reaper, "Are you even listening to yourself right now, Kurosaki?! How could you even think that in your wildest dreams you could be more powerful than me?!"

Ichigo stands up as well and returns the Quincy's death glare, "That's crazy talk, Ishida! I could wipe the floor with you any day…just name the time and the place!"

The two rival teens move in closer to each other and before the argument can escalate, Chad grabs Uryuu by his shoulders and Rukia smacks Ichigo on the back of his head as Rukia crosses her arms angrily before speaking to him, "Ichigo, you idiot! We are trying to have a good time and the two of you are ruining it."

Orihime looks at both of their faces and lets out a nervous laugh, "You two really know how to have a lively conversation."

Ichigo and Uryuu give each other guilty looks before glancing around the living room at all their friends. The dark haired Quincy clears his throat and shifts away from Chad's grasp, "I'm terribly sorry for participating in such an immature argument. Can you ever forgive me for ruining your movie night, Inoue?"

Orihime opens her mouth to forgive them both, but Ichigo interrupts her with his own words, "Immature? Do not make this my fault, Ishida."

"Then whose fault should I make it, Kurosaki?" He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "You are the one who started the whole fight discussion."

The petite raven haired shinigami lets out a loud huff of breath before grabbing both arguing boy's collars and bringing them down to her level, "Both of you SHUT-UP!" She twists them around to face Orihime, "And apologize to our host."

Ichigo and Uryuu both swallow their pride and speak in unison, "Sorry, Inoue."

The large busted girl laughs again as her cheeks turn pink, "Apology accepted." She turns to face the TV again, "Um, how about we finish the movie?"

The others quickly agree and they all return to their seats as Orihime plays the movie again. The substitute Soul Reaper and the Quincy manage to behave themselves throughout the remainder of the movie and when the film ends the hour is pretty late. Chad is the first to gather his things and bid everyone farewell and the large teenager is followed by the diminutive female Soul Reaper. Rukia gives Ichigo and Uryuu a look of warning before slipping out the door.

Ichigo clears his throat as he begins putting on his shoes, "I really am sorry for being so rude earlier, Inoue."

"As am I." Uryuu nods at hearing Ichigo's words and begins putting on his jacket, "I will try to behave myself next time we're all together."

Orihime waves her hands in front of her as a blush spreads across her cheeks, "Don't worry about it you guys. We all argue from time to time."

The teenage boys leave the house with Orihime telling them to be careful on the way home. Ichigo and Uryuu walk side by side in silence until they come to the point in their walk where they have to separate to get to their respective homes. The vibrant haired Soul Reaper leans in close to the bespectacled Quincy as if to make sure he hears every word he has to say, "We'll prove this once and for all tomorrow night, Ishida."

The dark haired teen backs up a bit from Ichigo's close proximity with a puzzled look on his face, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Kurosaki."

"Sure you do." The orange haired boy crosses his arms over his chest, "Tomorrow night we'll prove who's the strongest."

"And how do you propose we do that?" The Quincy pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose out of habit.

A mischievous grin spreads across Ichigo's face at Uryuu's question, "We'll have a little hollow killing competition just like last time. We've both gotten a lot stronger since then, right?" He gives Uryuu a look of superiority, "You bring the hollow bait to the same place as last time around eight tomorrow night."

Uryuu returns Ichigo's grin with one of his own, "Oh, I will and then you'll see that you're no match for me, Kurosaki."

Ichigo shrugs at his classmate's words, "Whatever, Ishida, just don't cry when I win."

The two teenagers narrow their eyes at one another with determined expressions before they finally part ways. Their hollow battle tomorrow would finally prove which one had grown the most over the time they'd been fighting and training.

The next night finally arrives and the two teenage boys meet at the designated venue. Ichigo is the first to speak and break the quiet of the evening, "Did you bring the stuff?"

Uryuu rolls his blue eyes behind his glasses, "You make it sound like this is a drug deal, but to answer your question, I did bring the hollow bait." The Quincy reaches into his pocket and shows Ichigo the said hollow bait, "But, I'm not so sure if this is such a good idea. You remember what happened last time."

"Yeah, but last time we weren't as strong as we are now." A conceited sneer appears on Ichigo's face, "You're not scared are you, Ishida?"

The dark haired teen frowns, "Why on Earth or Soul Society would I be scared? Stop stalling, Kurosaki."

Uryuu is about to release the hollow bait when Ichigo places a hand on the Quincy's wrist, "Wait, let's make this competition a little more interesting."

Uryuu gives the orange haired Soul Reaper a curious look, "More interesting? What do you mean?"

"Let's make a bet." The vibrant haired teen crosses his arms over his chest before speaking again, "Whoever loses has to be the winner's slave for an entire weekend and the loser has to do everything they're asked while wearing a maid's dress."

The Quincy's face shows his disgust with the suggestion, "That's stupid, Kurosaki."

"Is it stupid because you're afraid you'll be the one in the dress?" A smirk begins forming on the substitute Soul Reaper's face at Uryuu's appalled expression

Uryuu rolls his eyes again for good measure, "Fine, it's a deal." The dark haired Quincy holds his hand out to the shinigami and Ichigo gives Uryuu's hand a firm shake sealing the deal. The blue eyed boy smiles as they release hands, "I sure hope you have the legs to pull off a short, little maid's dress, Kurosaki." The Quincy finally releases the hollow bait and the hollow killing competition begins.

The teen boys are pretty evenly matched throughout the entire competition neither one being in the lead very long before the other either tied things up or surpassed the other for a short time. After several hours of fighting, the teens realize there is only one hollow left. Ichigo and Uryuu were evenly tied at this point having killed the same enormous amount of hollows and killing this final hollow would determine the winner.

Uryuu nocks an arrow in his bow and carefully aims for the hollow, but just as he releases the arrow he sees Ichigo in the distance. His smug smile falls from his face and turns into a frown as he watches the Soul Reaper's zanpakuto cut the hollow in half. The Quincy's arrow eventually disappears in the distance. Even though Uryuu hated to admit it, Ichigo had won the competition fair and square.

However, Ichigo's fair winning didn't stop the hate-filled scowl from appearing on  
Uryuu's face as the orange haired teen stands beside him with a superior grin on his face, "I guess we know who's stronger now, don't we?"

The raven haired Quincy crosses his arms over his chest in annoyance, "Just because you killed one more hollow than I did that does not make you stronger."

"Say whatever you need to if it makes you feel better." Ichigo places his zanpakuto on his back and stretches his arms over his head, "But, you still have to come to my house next weekend and be my slave all while wearing a girly maid's dress."

"You're a pervert, Kurosaki." Uryuu takes his glasses off and wipes the sweat and grime off the lenses before placing them back on his face, "Where are you going to find a maid's dress anyway?"

An amused chuckle escapes Ichigo's throat at his classmate's question, "Never you mind that, Ishida. You just show up at my house Friday evening ready to do my bidding."

"Okay, you don't have to keep reminding me." The blue eyed boy lets out an aggravated sigh, "I made the bet with you and I lost. I'm not going to be dishonest and back out."

A large smile spreads across Ichigo's face, "Great, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

The next week at school seemed like any other week to the rest of the gang, but Ichigo found himself staring at Uryuu a lot more than he used to and he was a little worried about himself for trying to picture what the Quincy would look like in the maid's dress. When the said Quincy would catch Ichigo staring at him, the blue eyed teen would give the shinigami a hateful glare before turning his attention elsewhere.

When the end of the week finally arrived, Ichigo was surprised to discover that his father and sisters would be out of town for the whole weekend. When the orange haired teen had asked where they were going, Ishiin had simply said it was a father/daughter bonding experience. Ichigo didn't really care and by the time Uryuu showed up on Friday afternoon, the Soul Reaper's family was already gone.

The dark haired Quincy enters the house with a scowl as he takes his shoes off, "Well, I'm here, Kurosaki. Let's get this stupid bet over with."

"Follow me, Ishida." Ichigo begins walking in the direction of his bedroom with Uryuu close behind, "Your maid's dress awaits you."

Uryuu rolls his eyes behind the substitute Soul Reaper's back, but figures if he does what Ichigo wants without an argument, then maybe his classmate wouldn't get as much good out of the whole slave situation. The two boys enter Ichigo's bedroom and the vibrant haired teen opens his closet and pulls out the maid's dress covered in an opaque plastic bag. The Quincy snatches the bag from Ichigo and disappears into the bathroom to put on the degrading article of clothing.

When Uryuu pulls the bag away from the maid's dress his scowl deepens. The dress is extremely short with cap sleeves and a frilly white apron, but the worst part had to be the fact that the dress wasn't black as he expected…it was hot pink. If that wasn't bad enough, it came with thigh high white and pink argyle patterned tights and pink heels. All of those things were terrible, but the worst aspect by far were the hot pink, frilly panties with the words, 'yes, master' printed across the butt. The raven haired teen lets out a disgusted sigh, "Oh, dear lord…he can't be serious about these panties."

The Quincy then hears Ichigo's voice outside the bathroom door, "Hurry up, Ishida! Don't think you're gonna get out of wearing that…and the panties are part of the outfit!"

"Back off, Kurosaki! Are you so excited to see me in a skimpy outfit that you can't wait a few minutes?!" He hears Ichigo mumble something about making a sandwich as he begins pulling the tights on his long legs.

The Quincy eventually has the whole outfit on with the exception of the panties and the pink heels. Uryuu holds the frilly panties in his hand as he lets out a repulsed sigh. He puts the panties aside as he pulls his own underwear down and walks out of them. He places his underwear with the rest of his clothes as he reluctantly pulls the ridiculously pink panties up passed his tight covered legs for the panties to rest snugly against his crotch and ass. He frowns when he realizes most of his ass can be seen peeking out from the panties. He blushes a deep scarlet when he sees his reflection in the bathroom mirror, "I look so ridiculous." He sits down on the edge of the bathtub long enough to put the pink heels on, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

The bespectacled boy takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out before exiting the bathroom. He doesn't see Ichigo standing outside and glances down the hall before assuming he must have gone back to his bedroom. Uryuu makes his way to the Soul Reaper's bedroom and as much as he didn't want to open the door, he does. When the door opens Ichigo looks up from the magazine he's reading to take in the pink clad Quincy and immediately falls into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, "Wow…I can't believe…I can't believe you actually…put that on, Ishida!"

"Don't be stupid, Kurosaki. This was part of the bet, but I just want to know where you found this pink monstrosity and how you managed to find my size?" Uryuu's face turns an even darker shade of crimson as Ichigo continues laughing, "Kurosaki! Will you please control yourself?!"

The substitute Soul Reaper wipes the tears from his cheeks as his laughter gradually subsides, "It wasn't hard to find a maid's dress. I found it at a novelty costume store…panties and all."

"How did you find one that would fit a guy this well? It doesn't even sag in the front." Uryuu fingers the lace around the bust of the maid's dress. Even though he hated wearing this he was still curious about how Ichigo could find a novelty costume that fit so well.

Ichigo's cheeks tint a light pink color as he answers the Quincy's question, "Well, um…there are some guys that actually…um, they actually like dressing in women's clothes. So, I got it out of the men's section in the costume store."

Uryuu's blue eyes widen behind his glasses at his orange haired classmate's answer. He'd never thought about the fact that some men liked wearing things like this, "I don't want to discuss this anymore, Kurosaki."

Ichigo stands up and crosses his arms, "Fine with me, Ishida, besides I need an afternoon snack. Go make me a sandwich. I want a peanut butter sandwich with a bag of chips and a soda, but I want the soda in a glass with one of those curly straws in it."

The dark haired teen grits his teeth and breathes slowly in and out through his nose to keep from telling the Soul Reaper to kiss his ass, "Coming right up."

The Quincy turns around to leave the bedroom revealing his pink, frilly panties with the embarrassing writing on the butt. He can hear Ichigo's laughter begin again as he leaves the bedroom and heads to the kitchen. As much as Uryuu hated making his orange haired classmate a sandwich, he hated being dishonest and he was not going to back out of a bet he shook on. Uryuu finishes making Ichigo's snack and suddenly wonders how he's going to get back to Ichigo's bedroom holding the plate of food and the soda with the curly straw all while trying not to fall in the terribly uncomfortable heels.

Uryuu finally manages to stumble his way back into Ichigo's bedroom without dropping or spilling anything and presents the snack to the substitute Soul Reaper. Ichigo looks down at his plate and frowns. He then looks back up at the cross dressed Quincy, "You didn't cut the crust off my sandwich."

Uryuu swallows his insulting rebuttal and tries to answer as calmly as possible, "You didn't tell me you wanted the crust cut off."

"Come on, Ishida, you've seen me eat a sandwich before and you know I don't like crust." He looks at the sandwich again and lets out a disappointed sigh.

The Quincy balls his hands into fists and tries not to sound snarky, "I do not pay attention to your lunch, Kurosaki."

"And another thing, you didn't cut it right." He points to the cut in the bread, "You cut it straight across, but my mom and Yuzu always cut it diagonally."

The pale skinned teenager lets out a frustrated sigh, "Do you want me to make another sandwich?"

Ichigo shakes his head, "Nah, just cut the crust off."

Uryuu snatches the plate from the Soul Reaper's hand and tries to storm from the room, but the pink heels make a dramatic exit impossible as he stumbles and almost drops the sandwich. Ichigo once again watches the Quincy leave the bedroom, but this time he ignores the panties and focuses on the firm ass cheeks peeking out from under the panties. The vibrant haired teen shakes his head from side to side to rid his vision of his male companion's ass and incredibly long legs.

When the very pink teenager returns to the bedroom, Ichigo has to fight to keep the blush from creeping to his face. Uryuu places the newly crustless sandwich in front of Ichigo and crosses his arms over his lacy chest, "Here is your sandwich, your majesty. I certainly hope the crust has been removed thoroughly. I'd hate for your little sensitive tongue to have to taste a smidgen of crust."

"Shut it, Ishida. Slaves aren't supposed to be smart asses." The brown eyed Soul Reaper takes a bite of the sandwich before giving Uryuu his next order, "By the way, while you were taking so long cutting the crust off my sandwich, the ice melted in my soda. Why don't you fix me another one?"

Uryuu's mouth drops open at Ichigo's request, "You can't be serious."

"Is my slave talking back?" Ichigo lifts the glass up and passes it to the Quincy, "And if you think spitting in it will bother me then you are sadly mistaken." Uryuu grabs the condensation covered glass with a growl of irritation before once again leaving the bedroom and heading to the kitchen.

Once Uryuu finally gets the Soul Reaper fed and satisfied with his snack, he had to do Ichigo's math homework and then he had to read their literature assignment out loud. When all the school work was completed, the orange haired teen decided to take a shower and commanded the Quincy to begin preparing dinner.

Uryuu stands over the stove preparing the food and is very glad that Ichigo isn't standing over him while he cooks. The dark haired boy hated to admit that he'd gotten used to the maid's dress and the panties, but the hot pink heels were making his feet and legs ache. He just didn't understand how women stood themselves while wearing such uncomfortable shoes.

The Quincy was a decent cook and when Ichigo emerged from the shower, the two of them ate without much incident. Uryuu had to do a few more simple tasks like washing the dishes, folding clothes, and turning the substitute Soul Reaper's bed covers down. Uryuu knew he'd be spending the weekend with Ichigo so he brought a futon with him and unrolled it on the floor beside his classmate's bed. Before going to bed, the bespectacled boy removes the maid's dress and hangs it up in Ichigo's closet. He also removes the panties and hand washes them in the sink before hanging them up over the shower rod. He didn't know what Ichigo had planned, but he refused to wear the same dirty undergarments for the whole weekend.

The two teenage boys finally get in their respective beds and fall asleep or at least Uryuu fell asleep. Ichigo couldn't stop thinking about how nice the Quincy's ass looked peeking out from the lacy pink fabric of the panties and how long and lean those pale legs looked covered in sleek tights. Hell, the orange haired teen had even jerked off in the shower while fantasizing about banging the Quincy while he still wore the bright pink maid's dress. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He'd never once thought about Uryuu in that way before, but now that he thought about it, he'd never fantasized about any girls that way either.

Ichigo lets out a frustrated sigh as he continues to worry about his odd thoughts toward his Quincy friend. He tosses and turns a few times trying to wrap his mind around his thoughts, but it's just no use and when he finally looks at the clock it's later than he realized. He sits up and looks down at the sleeping boy on the floor and feels a fluttering in his stomach not to mention a tingling in his pants. The brown eyed teenager finally gathers his composure and reaches down to shake Uryuu's shoulder, "Hey, Ishida…psst, wake up…Ishida."

The Quincy opens his blue eyes and rubs the sleep from them before putting his glasses on. He looks at the clock and yawns, "Kurosaki, what do you want? It's four in the morning!"

Ichigo clears his throat, "I'm feeling a little parched. How about you get me some water?"

Uryuu gives him an annoyed look, "You woke me up for a glass of water?"

"Yep and the sooner the better." Ichigo almost felt bad about waking the Quincy, but then again it was part of the deal.

The dark haired teen lets out an angry sigh as he stands up from the futon, "Fine, but does the little baby Soul Reaper need a special cup or nice little straw to go with his water?"

"Slaves aren't usually so condescending, Ishida." He gives Uryuu a warning expression before speaking again, "And the water can be in any kind of glass."

Uryuu rolls his eyes before turning away from Ichigo and leaving the bedroom. Once the Quincy is out of the room, Ichigo lets out a sigh of relief. He knew he was blushing and he was glad the blue eyed boy was still half asleep and didn't notice. The vibrant haired shinigami didn't really want any water, he just wanted to see if the pajama clad Uryuu had the same effect on him as the maid dressed Uryuu. Unfortunately, he felt the same way about the Quincy's ass whether or not it was clad in panties or pajama pants.

Ichigo is pulled from his thoughts as Uryuu reenters the bedroom. He hands Ichigo the glass of water and immediately lays back down. It doesn't take long before the Soul Reaper can hear the deep, peaceful breathing of sleep coming from Uryuu. Ichigo places the empty glass on his desk and tries once again to get to sleep.

The next morning, Uryuu wakes up before Ichigo and goes to the kitchen to make breakfast before having to put the maid's dress on…Ichigo would never have to know. When the Quincy finishes making breakfast, he heads back to Ichigo's room and quietly puts the maid's dress and the still slightly damp panties back on before waking the substitute Soul Reaper, "Wake up, Kurosaki. I made breakfast and if it gets cold I am not remaking it."

The orange haired teen slowly opens his eyes and takes in the pinkness that is Uryuu. Ichigo groans before exiting the bed and heading to the bathroom. The two boys meet up in the dining room where Uryuu places Ichigo's breakfast on the table in front of him. Once again, meal time was fairly non-hostile, but the rest of the day was a different story.

When breakfast is over, the teenage boys head back to Ichigo's bedroom. The Soul Reaper points to a book shelf on the far side of the bedroom, "I want you to organize the books on my bookshelf in alphabetical order, but the shelf is very dusty so maybe you should take all the books off first then dust and then you can put them back on the shelf in alphabetical order."

An aggravated expression flashes across Uryuu's face, but once again he keeps his comments to himself, "And what exactly should I dust the shelf with, your highness?"

"Did you think the maid's dress didn't come with a feather duster, Ishida?" Ichigo opens the drawer of his desk and reveals a matching pink feather duster and hands it to the Quincy, "Have fun, slave."

Uryuu snatches the pink feather duster out of Ichigo's hand as he walks closer to the book shelf. The Soul Reaper lays down on his bed with a magazine, but the magazine isn't what he looks at. He watches as the Quincy pulls the books off the shelf and places them on the floor. Each time he bent down to put a stack on the floor Ichigo watched the short maid's dress hike up and he would gaze at the Quincy's ass covered in the slinky panties. It was like a very naughty game of peek-a-boo and Ichigo could feel his pants tenting with each peek at his classmate's creamy, white ass.

The brown eyed shinigami finally places the magazine on his desk and stands up from the bed with his back to Uryuu, "I, um…I'm going to take a shower."

Uryuu's black eyebrows scrunch together in confusion as he turns around, "But, you just showered last night."

Ichigo walks toward the bedroom door as he continues speaking, "Yeah well, it's my house and I'll shower however many times I want. You just finish that bookshelf." The Quincy doesn't respond as Ichigo leaves the bedroom and heads to the bathroom.

The orange haired teen finally makes it to the bathroom and locks the door. He lets out a tense sigh as he begins taking off his clothes. He'd never been so confused in all his life. Why was he suddenly feeling this way toward the Quincy…or maybe it wasn't sudden. Ichigo was the one that suggested the maid's dress in the first place. He steps into the shower where his thoughts among other things continue.

He wondered if maybe something was wrong with him. What if he was gay or what if he was just bi-curious…oh, hell it didn't matter. He was in the shower again wanking off to the image of slamming the Quincy into the mattress of his bed. He pumps his pulsing cock at a faster pace and he can feel his release edging closer. Just as he's about to cum, he hears a knock on the door, "Kurosaki, are you okay? You've been in there for a long time."

"I-I'm fine." The Soul Reaper continues stroking himself even though the Quincy continues to talk through the door. When you live in a house with three other people and you're a teenage boy, you quickly learn how to have a through the door conversation with someone while continuing to jerk off.

"Well, I'm done organizing the bookshelf." Uryuu waits for Ichigo's response and when he doesn't get one, but instead hears a muffled moan, his face twists in disgust, "Kurosaki?!"

"Um, just make the bed or something. I'll be out in a minute." He listens until he no longer hears Uryuu's retreating footsteps. Ichigo cleans himself up and finally redresses before returning to his bedroom.

When he walks into his bedroom, he sees a pink dressed Uryuu sitting on his freshly made bed and he swallows the lump in his throat. When Uryuu sees Ichigo enter the room he stands up, "What now, Kurosaki?"

The rest of the day was difficult for the vibrant haired teen, but he continued to boss his blue eyed friend around by making him do the laundry and patch up all the holes in his clothes. Then the Quincy cooked lunch and later on he also cooked dinner before the day of maid service ended once again.

Uryuu did the same thing as the night before and rolled the futon out before he changed into his pajamas and washed the panties in the sink. Just like last night, the Quincy went right to sleep, but Ichigo was wide awake thinking confusing thoughts. The substitute Soul Reaper was beginning to regret making the bet in the first place.

The next morning begins the same as the morning before with Uryuu making breakfast and waking Ichigo up to eat before they head back to the Soul Reaper's bedroom. Ichigo hands a bottle of window cleaner to the Quincy and points to his bedroom window, "Clean all the smudge off my window from top to bottom."

The dark haired teen shoots Ichigo an irritated look, but takes the window cleaner and begins spraying the glass of the window. Uryuu sure would be glad when this day was over and he could go back to wearing his own clothes…made for guys. He takes the cloth he'd been given and begins wiping the window…that is until he feels a set of warm hands pressed against his ass, "Hey! Kurosaki, what are you…"

"Shhh, don't turn around." Ichigo squeezes and kneads the soft flesh resting in his palms, "It feels just like I thought it would."

The Quincy tries to move away from his classmate's grabby hands, but the window is in his way, "Have you been thinking about touching my ass?! What is wrong with you?!"

Uryuu attempts to turn around and face Ichigo, but the Soul Reaper removes one hand from his ass and uses it to turn his face back toward the window, "Don't fight this, Ishida. I know I can't anymore. I've been thinking about you all weekend."

Uryuu opens his mouth to object, but his words become lodged in his throat when he feels Ichigo's warm lips on the back of his neck and the Soul Reaper's hands creep to the front of the maid's dress where his hands fumble among the lacy pink material. Ichigo's hands eventually make their way under the frilly fabric to gently, but eagerly fondle his package through the panties. He could feel Ichigo's body pressed against his and he could feel the window cleaner wetting the palms of his hands as he braces himself. The Quincy knew this shouldn't be happening because it was wrong on so many levels and he should stop this madness, but it felt really good and he realized he wasn't actually bothered by Ichigo's actions. In fact, he was surprised it hadn't happened sooner.

The Soul Reaper's lips travel up Uryuu's neck to his ear where Ichigo's tongue comes out to lick the outer shell before nibbling the flexible cartilage with his teeth. His calloused hand soon finds its way into the panties to caress the heated skin residing there making the dark haired boy groan with pleasure. Ichigo's hand wraps around the hot, hard flesh and begins stroking it as best as he can with the panties still in place. As the brown eyed teen listens to the blissful sounds escaping the Quincy's lips, he rubs his own clothed erection against Uryuu's ass making him moan as well.

Ichigo stops nibbling Uryuu's ear and breathlessly speaks to the Quincy, "I want you, Ishida."

The bespectacled teen shivers as he feels Ichigo's breath tickle his ear, "Then take me." Uryuu turns his head to face Ichigo and melds their lips together as the orange haired shinigami continues to grind against the Quincy's ass. When the kiss ends, the two boys breathe deeply and Uryuu speaks first, "Get on with it, Kurosaki, and stop teasing."

Ichigo strokes the hard length in his hand a couple more times before slipping his hand out of the panties and using both hands to pull the frilly, pink panties down to the Quincy's ankles. The shinigami's hands immediately grasp the smooth bare skin and Uryuu moans at the touch. Ichigo caresses the soft skin before removing his hands and stepping back, "I'll be right back, Ishida."

Ichigo's brown eyes scan the beautiful ass once more and he feels his own cock pulse in his pants before making his way to his desk. He opens a drawer and pulls out a bottle of lotion then he returns to the maid dressed Quincy. Ichigo sets the lotion aside just long enough to pull his own pants and underwear down allowing his erection to spring free from the cloth confines. He looks up in time to see Uryuu wiggle his ass as the Quincy lets out a low whine, "Kuro…Ichigo, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, I just…did you call me Ichigo?" He bends down to pick up the lotion.

Uryuu looks over his shoulder, which oddly enough was incredibly hot to Ichigo, "Is that a problem? I thought that was your name?"

"No, it's not a problem." The substitute Soul Reaper slicks his fingers with the lotion, "I actually think it sounds sexy when you say it." He once again grabs the Quincy's ass with his lotion free hand, "Do you want me to call you Uryuu?"

The blue eyed boy lets out a frustrated sigh, "I don't care what you call me! Just get on with it!"

Ichigo smiles as he rubs the outside skin of Uryuu's entrance with the pad of his index finger. He feels the heated hole spasm against his finger as the Quincy lets out a delighted sound. The substitute Soul Reaper finally slips his fingertip into the tight ring of muscle and when he doesn't hear any protest, he pushes his finger in further. It doesn't take long before Ichigo has three fingers pounding in and out of the slender teen's body causing Uryuu to push back against the fingers inside him.

The orange haired teen finally deems the Quincy ready and pulls his fingers out hearing a disappointed grunt leave Uryuu's mouth, "You look so sexy up against the window in that maid's dress with your ass sticking out waiting for me."

"Ichigo, please!" He spreads his legs a little wider with some difficulty since he was still wearing the pink heels.

Ichigo smears the lotion along his leaking cock with a tense groan. He throws the lotion to the ground and grips the Quincy's hip with one hand and guides his swollen cock into the extremely snug opening of his new lover. Each inch of the Soul Reaper's length slips slowly into the groaning Quincy's body until he's fully sheathed inside Uryuu. Ichigo holds his breath as he waits for the smaller teen to adjust to his girth, "Mmm, Uryuu…can I…(moan) please!"

"Ah! Yes!" Uryuu's fingers squeak against the damp glass of the window trying to grab onto something as Ichigo pulls almost all the way out before plunging back into the dark haired boy's tight ass, "More, Ichigo…do it hard!"

Ichigo complies with the request and continues slamming into the Quincy with a loud groan himself, "Oh, you feel so…(moan) good!" He feels Uryuu's hole quiver around his cock as he pumps forcefully into the delicious heat with the frills from the maid's dress brushing against his skin, "We should have…(gasp) d-done this…sooner!"

"J-just shut-up…(sigh), I-Ichigo!" As the Quincy finds himself pushed flush with the glass he also wonders if the neighbors might see them. He secretly hoped they did and the thought of someone watching as he was being pounded against the window bought him closer to orgasm. Not to mention, Ichigo was now nailing his sweet spot with every thrust and the lace of the maid's dress was brushing against his wet cock, "I…ah!...I'm about to…(groan) cum!"

"M-Me too!" Ichigo grips Uryuu's hips tighter and actually gets off on the contrasting sounds of the window squeaking and Uryuu's insides squelching every time his cock plunged into the Quincy.

"Ichigo, I…" The pale teen never finishes his sentence as it's cut off with a loud cry and he cums onto the window and drenches the front of the pink maid's dress.

When Uryuu's muscles begin to constrict around Ichigo's cock, the Soul Reaper lets out an ecstatic moan as he spills his climax into the trembling Quincy. The two of them ride out their orgasms pressed against the window and when Ichigo pulls out they sink to the floor in a breathless heap.

Finally, the Soul Reaper's senses return and he lets out a worried gasp, "Oh, my…Ishida, I am so sorry. I can't believe that…"

Ichigo's words are cut short by the Quincy's delicate finger pressing against his lips, "You don't have to apologize. It's okay."

"But, it's not okay! I just had sex with you and…" His words are once again cut off by the unusual smile on Uryuu's face.

Uryuu shifts to sit in a more decent position with the frills of the maid's dress covering his front, "Do you really think I'd let you have sex with me if I didn't want to…in fact, I lost the competition on purpose."

"W-what?" Ichigo's brown eyes widen with confusion, "Why would you do that?"

A red blush contrasting nicely with the pink dress appears on the Quincy's face, "I realized something the night of Inoue's movie party."

"Realized what?" The orange haired teen's eyebrows come together with even more confusion than before.

Uryuu licks his dry lips before speaking again, "I realized that every time we're together we argue and fight and it took me a long time to discover it was all the sexual tension between us." A soft chuckle leaves his lips, "But, we turned it into fighting because we couldn't very well have sex right there in front of our friends."

Ichigo swallows nervously, "What are you saying, Ishida?"

"We had sex, Ichigo…you can call me Uryuu." He lets out a sigh, "I'm saying that I lost the competition on purpose because I knew this would happen and when you brought up the maid's dress I assumed it must have been a kinky fetish of yours."

"I do not have a kinky fetish!" An offended look plays across his face making the Quincy chuckle again.

"It's okay, Ichigo. We all have our kinks." He shrugs, "Even I do and maybe we can explore them next time."

Ichigo's cheeks tint pink at Uryuu's words, "Next time?"

"You didn't really think you were going to use my body for crazy maid sex once and it'd be okay, did you?" He gives the Soul Reaper a questioning look awaiting his answer.

Ichigo's brown eyes look down at the floor before gazing back up at the Quincy's blue eyes, "I just didn't think you'd want to do it again."

"It was fun, wasn't it?" Uryuu smiles at Ichigo's nervous nod, "Then I want to explore our kinks together." The Quincy smiles and looks at the window, "But, I think that I should clean the window now."

Ichigo looks at the cum, sweat, and fingerprint stained window with a frown, "Right, I'll help you."

"Are you sure? I thought I was your slave." He stands up and grabs the window cleaner.

Ichigo smiles as he recovers his pants and slips them back on, "Yeah, but I think you've done enough for one weekend." He returns to the window and takes the cleaning cloth from Uryuu's hand, "Plus, my family will be home soon."

Uryuu nods as he sprays the window and Ichigo wipes, "So, what did you do with Kon for the weekend?"

"I stuffed him in Yuzu's suitcase." The teen boys share a smile and continue cleaning the window, "Hey, Uryuu…do you think I'm weird now?"

The Quincy sprays another section of the window as he thinks about Ichigo's question, but eventually he shakes his head, "No, I just think you're afraid to tell people you love them."

"What do you mean?" He wipes the window and Uryuu sprays another section.

"Everybody knows you love your friends because if you didn't you wouldn't work so hard to protect us all." He stops spraying the window and looks at Ichigo's face, "We know it, but you never say it and I think it's because the one person you really loved died and you blame yourself for not being able to protect her, but it wasn't your fault." Uryuu grabs Ichigo's hand in his and smiles, "You're afraid to admit to loving anyone because you're afraid you'll lose them like you lost your mom."

"Uryuu, I…"

The Quincy squeezes Ichigo's hand to stop his words, "I know what it's like to lose a mom and I think about my mom all the time, but that doesn't mean you can't learn to love other people." He releases Ichigo's hand and begins spraying the window again, "I learned a long time ago that you do love people. You love your dad even though he's goofy and eccentric and you love your sisters even if you don't tell them every day and I know you love me."

Ichigo wipes the window before giving Uryuu an odd look, "What does all that have to do with us having sex?"

"It means that your actions speak volumes louder than your words." They finish cleaning the window and Uryuu smiles, "Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yeah, but you know I can't take anything you say seriously while you're wearing that cum covered maid's dress."

The two of them laugh together and when their laughter dies down Uryuu speaks, "When was the last time we laughed like this?"

"I don't know, but I'll remember it." He leans in and kisses the bespectacled boy on the lips, "I love you."

Uryuu smiles, "I already knew that and I love you too."

The Quincy changes back into his own clothes and after a short make-out session, the boys give their goodbyes before Uryuu leaves to return to his own home. Ichigo puts the maid's dress back in the plastic bag and puts it back in the closet. He then picks the panties up off the floor and places them in the drawer with his lotion.

The End.

Started: 1/20/2013

Finished: 2/1/2013


End file.
